Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Jessica sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$8$ for every new subscriber she signs up. Jessica also earns a $$25$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions she sells. If Jessica wants to earn at least $$70$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions she needs to sell?
Explanation: To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Jessica will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Jessica wants to make at least $$70$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $70$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $70$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $8 + $25 \geq $70$ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $70 - $25 $ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $45 $ $x \geq \dfrac{45}{8} \approx 5.63$ Since Jessica cannot sell parts of subscriptions, we round $5.63$ up to $6$ Jessica must sell at least 6 subscriptions this week.